Dance For Your Love
by blondiegirl44678
Summary: Bella and Edward meet through dancing. Edward hates it but wants Bella for himself. he used to be a player but he changed for Bella, what happens when he wants eternity but Bella doesn't as much? R&R ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own twilight L

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen, pretty much an Hollister bag model. Yep, I think he was on a bag or two.. Pretty possible, he had beautiful green eyes, bronze hair, and, pale skin,. Everything about him was amazingly beautiful.

"BELLA!" Alice called waking me up from my daze.

"Yah Ali?" I asked her.

"Edward has a plan. An evil plan, I think. You know how he likes you a lot. He might try out for dance auditions. " Alice yelled.

"Okay, but he doesn't know when auditions are!" I told her. "But, I did put up some signs… or two."

EPOV

I walked over to where Bella and my sister, Alice were talking, maybe it was about me maybe about school, WHATEVER, Bella was going on a date with me, maybe at her place about math… HAHA. She was my tutor, maybe I needed some help. Bella was my target she was hot, and perfect! Big brown eyes, brown hair just a little bit wavy, and a perfect body, not fat, and not thin, she was perfect. She was a dancer, and better yet, I was trying out for her partner. I hated dance, but maybe holding her tightly would be the best part, maybe not… Life was giving me choices and I wanted answers.

Bella POV

Dance Studio

This dance will NEVER cut it, I mean really! And this was my senior dance competition, everyone had a partner except me! Auditions were today but all the good people were taken, except Edward Cullen… but he was MAJOR soccer jock, there was no way he would try out, And Ali did say to say no to whatever he asked. But how could I? He was a God, with money, and DAMN would he look good in tights…

_Five hours later Audition room_

That was everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, even the nerds tried out… no Edward, not even a spark. **Knock, Knock!** I looked and Edward CULLEN was standing in the door wearing tights, and holding a boom box, OMG he was wearing TIGHTS holy shit, my life was coming together, I was beautiful, he was sexy and YAY he was trying out for dance… was it me, or was he super delicious….

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Hey, are you here to try out for dance?"

"Yah, I love to dance, and I heard you didn't have a partner, so here I am!" He said.

"Okay, " I said " all you have to do is be able to catch me, and hopefully you WON'T drop me like the last, 24."

"I won't" He said

_Five Minutes Later_

**EPOV**

I caught her every time, it was great, she was my new dance partner and we had practice every day for the next week, oh how life was great. I got to hold Bella every day and I had a reason, my new 'favorite' sport.

Jasper POV

" I love you Alice," I said.

"Oh Jazzy, I love you too!" She told me.

BANG, BANG, BANG, it was Emmett knocking on the door, I slowly got up and opened the door,.

"Hey Emo! What's up!?" Yelled Emmett, yay. Why was he here?

"Hi, fatty."

"Ya know, you'd look super adorable with pig-tails in." He told me.

"uhmm… Ok? Thanks, maybe you'd look super adorable if you **left!" I yelled at Emmett.**

"**FINE THEN."**

**Bella POV**

**I loved life, especially today, ah I had dance with Edward, and I had plans… Good plans, that involved me, a mini skirt, and A LOT of Alice's help. **


	2. chpt 2 dance?

**A/N: Hey guys, I've tried to add chapter ten to my other story (beautiful and popular girl) But it won't work! I'm really sorry, I thought I added the chapter, but sadly it never added and my computer was just reset, so all my work is gone! I'm thinking about rewriting chapter one, and fixing all the crazy mess ups :P so I'm still thinking and it's a pretty good choice, so keep reading :D**

Mini skirts were cute, if you were a slut. I mean, they look Fantabulous on me but this one was tight, and very short. It was a leather mini with a heart stitched in the pocket. I had no leggings or anything to cover my exposed legs, it was nearly a whopping 30 digress today too! An amazing accomplishment from Mother Nature! The highest of the day was only 35 digress and I was cold! The only thing covering my arms was a black tank and a maroon-ish red mesh top. I bet Edward was like 534183957847 times more warm then I was at this moment. I walked into the dance room and Edward was sitting on the ground listening to Debussy and stretching his legs. Debussy I had to remember he liked him., because so did I.

Emmett POV

"Hey Jasperrrr" I said.

"Why do you sound like a cat….?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know, why are you looking at your…. Feet!?"

"Emmett you are a messed up man, and I have no intentions to talk to you anymore!"

"Thank you, Thank you very much Jasper. You always know how to make me feel special!"

"Gayness"

Alice POV

Oh My God! Bella said yes to Edward as her dance partner! What did I tell her, to say no to him, but noooo she had to go and ruin it. She knew he was trouble, the 5th grade, he had 12 girlfriends, the next year maybe double, triple I don't know, but way too many, she's had one or two serious boyfriends, not even, he's had none. He would ruin her. I hated Edward, He was a no good, backstabbing… JERK

Edward POV

"Bella, I like the dance, its really good so far" I told her.

"Thanks, but since you're part of this little dance thingy, you need to contribute, I'm already getting sick, so I probably won't show tomorrow, I want you to work on the dance though call me and tell me the steps with the names and then I'll tell you if I like the idea or not, And right now I think you just joined to see me half naked, so I want to know if you really love to dance, show me what you've got!" she told me.

Bella POV

_Two Days Later_

Edward still hasn't called me, he backed out I guess, Ugh, I feel awful, I have the flu, and I have been throwing up ALL week.

_Five Minutes Later_/"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my cell phone.

"Hey Bella, so I have an Idea for the dance."

Jasper POV

"EMMETT OMG YOU TOOK MY FISHY!" I yelled

"Yes, I did! I was hungry, the fishy looked scrumdidlyumpshis""My… Fish… Has… Been… Eaten.. BY A CRAZY CARNIVORE!" I yelled. " At least some of our family is a vegetarian!"

"I'm not I hate veggies! They taste like… foul JASPER!" Emmett yelled at me.

"You. Think. I'm. Foul!? Thanks and I am telling Esme!"

"Oh the baby's going to tattle."

Bella POV

"Ok, show me, It needs to flow, so make sure it does."

_5 minutes later_

"Wow Edward that was… amazing! Who helped you?""No One! I'm offended I did this by myself, gosh."

_In The Auditorium_

" _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 again from the top!" I Yelled, Edward was no good at the new choreography. "Never mind, I'm going to go get a Tylenol and Ibuprofen."_

_Edward POV_

"_Bella? I have to go home and feed Carlizzle see ya again tomorrow?" I called. _

"_Who's Carlizzle?" She asked._

" _Oh Carlisle is my dad, and Carlizzle is my dog." _

"_O… Kay? Bye then. And don't forget to practice!" _

"_Yah Yah Yah."_


	3. Chpt 3 You WHAT?

A/N: Hey Guys, I need more reviews! No one reviews =[ so review! here's the story

**Edward POV**

**I walked into my apartment, it was sad seeing that I, Edward Cullen shared a room with my own flesh and blood sister. That was just wrong, siblings weren't supposed to live together throughout school! **

**Jasper POV**

"**Emmett, why are you so muscle-y? " I asked**

"… **Because I know how to lift a weight!" **

"**Oh can you teach me?" **

" **You first need muscle, so no can do little man."**

"**Dude, I'm only a little younger!"**

"**Whatevs," **

**Alice POV**

**La, la, laaa. I was having a great day Jazzy and I were going to dinner in a few hours, and Emmett and Jazz apparently have had a 'truce' whatever that means in their language. I think it means a hour or two without fighting, but I may be mistaken.**

**Jasper POV**

"**Alice! You came!" I said.**

"**Of course I did Jazzy!"**

"**Alice, thank you!" **

**\**

**Rosalie POV**

**I walked quietly to my dorm, Emmett had canceled because of some 'homework' I really missed him, the last time I saw him was on Friday it was already Sunday! I mean really how long can a girl go without her boy? No matter how far Jasper was from me I always felt like I was with him…. Maybe it was the feeling of true love..? **

**???POV**

**I picked up my phone and slowly dialed the phone number… it would work. Wouldn't it? Someone picked up on the third ring "Hello?" They asked"Um Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight at 7:00?" I asked quickly.**

"**Uh yah sure, meet you at.. La Bella?" Asked the girl on the other line.**

"**Ok 7 o'clock BYE" I said I didn't want the person to know I had the biggest crush on them.**

**??? POV**

**I walked into La Bella as slowly as I could. I was nervous. I knew I liked him. But I couldn't see him holding my hands. His arms intertwined around my waist. Holding me close. This was going to be the best date ever.**

**Jasper POV**

**I grabbed Alice tightly in my arms and held her closer to me. In her ear I whispered **_**'I love you' quietly in her ear, she giggled and pulled me into a tight embrace, and pulled me to the bed. **_

_**Edward POV**_

"_**Bella! You came, I'm so happy because I have to tell you something." **_

"_**Oh.. Kay."**_

"_**Bella, I've liked you since we started to dance together, I know its only been a few weeks, but I think I love you." I said as fast as I could.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Did he just say he loved me? **_

"_**Edward I…" **_

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**I walked to Emmett's room and opened the door, and sitting with him on the bed was none other than the slutty bitch face, Kaila making out on the bed.**_

"_**EMMETT!" I screamed. "What ARE YOU DOING?!" **_

"_**Oh Oh.. This um nothing… she paid me?" Emmett said using the worst excuse in the book.**_

"_**we are done!"**_


	4. Chpt 4 Love, Recitals, and the Future

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in Soooo long and I'm sorry here is some more of chapter 3, you could call it 4 I guess..? I know the last 2 chapters have been very far from expectation and I plan on taking more time on the chapters, revising more, describing more, working on the flow a lot of that so here it is.**

Rosalieeeee

How could Emmett cheat on me? Right when I knew I loved him..? How, how, how! I had to talk to Alice or Bella, or Emmett.. Maybe Jasper? None of them. I knew I couldn't talk to Emmett, ever again. Alice, yes Alice.

Aliceeee

"he WHAT!? How could he? He just told me he loved you… impossible.. That fu-"

"ALICE! Its okay.. I guess I knew it would never last for long. I mean who can love him, he's to strong, when he hugs me I suffocate, when he talks I get a headache its all too loud!"

"Well, I mean he is kind of loud, and strong, but he can't stop loving you Rose, your beautiful and kinda nice, your just a mans dream, I really think you should call him and sort this thing out."

Emmett POV

Wow had I messed up with Rose, I mean Kaila was the one making out with me, I mean really? How could she believe it. I missed her like hell.

Edward POV

I guess dancing was okay, I was getting better from the horrible raw carving I was, and Bella was my new and official girlfriend. Yay! Bella loved me and that was all that mattered. It was five weeks until the recital and it was almost time for me to meet Bella for rehearsal.

_Five weeks later_

Emmett POV

"Rosalie, I love you."

"Oh I love you too Emmy!" jRosalie told me with ust as much confidence and I had in my voice, and body.

"Rose, I am so sorry that Kaila was kissing me I mean I don't even like her! She knocked on my door and started to kiss me, then she pulled me to the bed and all went down hill for me, and up, up, up for her."

"Emmett, it's fine I am so over her, and it, it was just a mishap, and remember Edward invited us to the dance so we HAVE to go now!"

Bella POV

Edward was becoming the best dancer ever! He was so rhythmic, nice, cute, and the best boyfriend EVER. He loved me like I loved him, and now we were the cutest couple on campus!

_At The Dance Recital_

"Eddie! You coming?" I yelled from backstage.

"Yes!" Edward said coming out in shorts and a button up shirt. As I was wearing, shorts just the same, and a flowy purple top.

"Edward, it's time, we have five minutes until we go on! Are you ready? You've improved so much, and I love you, but, you can't mess up! I have five college scholars out there to watch me, and if I mess up I am in debt, I had to pay them just to watch me!"

"Bella, I promise I won't ruin this for you, I love you too much, and I care for you, and I called a few scholars for you as well."

"Edward… for me? You like dancing don't you…?"

"Well yes… I do… but I only called a few for you, one for me, if they like me then I will be excepted but if not, then, that's that."

"well.. Ok but we have to go and dance now, its time!"

**After The Dance**

"Edward! You were great! You got your kicks, kept your toes pointed, caught me on every lift. The scholars looked very approved and I think we got into DADA Dance All Day Academy!"

"Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, I'd like you to know that you both have been recommended into DADA for a 25,000 scholar ship, for 2 years." Said the older DADA intern.

" Are you serious!" Edward and I said at the same time. I was ecstatic and Edward was…

**A/N: Ok so it looks like the end of the story but you are so wrong, there is the last 4-5 months of school, then there will be a sequel called Dance All Day Academy, also I am working on a crossover piece which I hope to have up by the end of next week, it is a Clique and Twilight, **

**Summary!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Summary:**

**Bella is already part of the clique, with the amazing Edward Cullen, but what happens when new girl Massie Block comes to school. Will she take Bella's place, or will Bella remain all mighty? BxE All Human R&R**


	5. Chpt 5 Forks, Rings, and Jealousy

**A/N: Ok, so I am working really hard on the cross over and it's coming good I don't own twilight,,, :/**

Aliceee

It was almost the last few months of school, exams were next week, and then we started free term. Edward was with Bella obviously, and I the best thing was

Edward bought a present, he told me it was for eternal something… love was it? Whatever it was I knew it was some kind of ring…. Oh. My. GOSH! Edward was going to PROPOSE! They had been going out for a while… I mean he knew he loved her, she knew she loved him. I remember when Edward was the school played, she changed him so much, I remember when I hated him, she changed my point of view, the world was finally set in place, with love, friends, and family.

Bellaaaa

"Edward, I want you to meet my family…." I said so quiet that I bearly heard myself, I knew Edward heard me though, his ear was resting right on top of my throat.

"Uh… Bella I don't know…"

"Please! They already know about you, please Eddie? Pleaseee?!" I begged.

"Oh.. Fine! But only for a little while, I don't want to be to much of a problem…"

"Ok! Oh thank you Edward thank you, my mom has wanted to meet you for so long! How about we go on spring vacation!"

Edwarddd

As Bella droned on about visiting her family, I stood up and walked over to my room, we were sitting on my couch just watching tv and now I had to get ready to meet the family.

"Edward? Where are you going?"

"To pack! Spring break is in 2 days!" I called.

"Well DUH, I bought tickets already.. I knew you'd say yes… so yah.. I'm going to go pack!"

Bellaaa

I walked into my room, Alice wasn't there, good thing, I would have to go shopping for hours. I walked into my closet, Alice had changed me so much, I actually knew desingers and refused to wear cheap clothes… I would have to thank Alice for that. We would only stay 3 days so I picked out, a purple tank top, a gray short sleeve and a purple and gray plaid sweater, with gray skinny jeans. I picked out yellow shorts, and a blue American Eagle tee shirt. And last I picked out a mini skirt, a white shirt and a pink scarf with peace signs. For shoes I picked out bright yellow pumps, black flats with a purple bow, and hot pink 2 inch heels. For pajamas I picked out blue pajama shorts and a tank top, and I put my slippers in the bag. For toiletries I packed, hair straighter, shampoo, conditioner, and hair spray.

**2 days later, Forks Washington.**

When we arrived Charlie was standing on the door and pulled me into an embrace, he didn't know about Edward yet, so when Edward walked out of the car his eyes widened in surprise then closed as he exhaled loudly. He was… not happy. Just then Jacob walked out of the house and hugged me, he was my best friend, and he looked behind me and saw Edward and let me go… he walked into the house clearly disappointed… great…

Jacobbbb

Bella had a boyfriend. Great the day I planned on asking her out. How could I now when I knew she was clearly happy with HIM. What was his name ANYway. As Bella walked in I ran up to her and asked

"So… whos the guy…?"

"Oh.. that's Edward we've been going out for a few months now… sorry I didn't tell ya Jake.. But I guess I just didn't … I don't know."

"its okay Bells. "

" Thanks.."

Bellaaa

"So Edward, this is my best friend, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said as he reached out to shake hands. Jacob didn't move an inch… this would be a Long weekend. I could already tell.

**Later that night**

I was laying on the bed reading Cosmo, while Edward was changing in the bathroom , we shared a room but Charlie made sure that the beds were 20 feet apart. As Edward walked out I could tell he had something behind his back… He knelt down on one knee and said

"Isabella Swan… I love you and will you marry me…?" He said as he pulled out a blue velvet box, with inside a silver ring with blue emeralds, and a big diamond in the middle.

"Oh Edward… I- I…"

**A/N: That's all for now! What will Bella say? Did Edward just ruin their entire relationship? Review to find out… ATLEAST 6 reviews or no more story! **

**Sneak Preview of the crossover **

Bellaaa

I walked hand in hand with Edward to homeroom, today was a guest speaker, perfect time to sneak away, to the janitors closet, last time the janitor caught us making out there he gave us 2 weeks of suspension, at the same time. With no teachers, what a smart janitor, you could just tell he had no education to an extent.

While the guest speaker was talking about her career as a author, Edward excused himself to the bathroom, most likely to get away from the most annoying voice, speech, and guest speaker in his and my life. While the rest of the kids just sat there and listened intently for twenty minutes, the geeks at the end of the class and Massie all asked how long she was writing, when she got her first story published and blah blah blah. After Massie bored us with her story at how she was writing a poem to be published in the children's writing poem book of 2009, I texted the rest of the group, they all thought Massie was an Assie push over

**Don't worry that's only a little bit. Theres more to come!!**


	6. Chpt 6 Decisions, and Phone Calls

**A/N: I guess I left a little cliffy… oh well here's the chapter, I don't own twilight!**

Bella POV

"_Isabella Swan will you marry me?" _

"Edward… I- I, can't Renee and Charlie have this thing about getting married before you are 30, its like the kiss of death."

"Nice use of word choice." Edward said **(A/N: Does that conversation sound familiar, its from New Moon when Edward proposes to Bella!!!) **

"Please Bella…"

"Edward… maybe but we cant tell any of the family not yet… not until before we leave Charlie barely knows you…" Edward didn't say anything, so I quickly fell asleep with my head in the crook of his neck.. I feel asleep shortly after. The last thing I could remember from my dreams was Edward proposing, that's when everything hit me, that wasn't a dream and he really did love me… but how? We had just meet 6 months ago, love was a hard word but I knew I needed to say yes. I needed him to know how I felt. I slowly got out of my bed and walked down to the dining room. I could smell the breakfast and I heard my stomach growl. Scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes, yum.

**After **I finished my food I went in search of Edward, my dad told me he took a cab back to California and that he said he needed to think. I packed my bags and ran out of the house, I jumped into the cab of my dads truck and started to home. Why would he leave just like that? Was he mad that I couldn't answer him right away? I picked up the phone and called him.

"Edward! Why did u leave!?"

"I needed a break Bella, when I proposed, I was sure, but the way you looked when I asked you, it just seemed that.. You couldn't love me. But that you felt feeling for me…"

"Edward Cullen…. How could you for one second believe that I didn't love you? Edward I truly do love you, and I Isabella Swan is saying yes to your proposal!"

"why didn't you say it before, you had me worried…"

"I love you." I whispered.

**Back At Forks**

I ran to the couch and laid there for about 3 hours before the door opened and Edward walked in.

"What took you so long?"

"The cab had to drive me to an ATM so I could get about 200 more dollars…"

"How much did it cost!?"

"Uh… 300 dollars.."

"Edward Cullen!" I laughed "You're the craziest person I have know!"

"Why thank you."

**Alice POV**

I was so confused I needed to call Bella or Edward and ask what was going on.. I know they were in Forks but I saw Bella get our of her dads car and then… Edward hasn't shown up yet…?

As I dialed Bella I had second thoughts maybe she came home alone because they were having issues… but it was too late she had already picked up and I heard her cheerful hello.

"Alice! Hey!""Bella… Whats going on.. With you and Edward?"

"Oh he asked me to MARRY him! At first I said maybe but its for sure.. He's on his way home now…"

"Oh CAN I PLAN THE WEDDING!!!!!"

"Oh… well I guess, but Esme gets to help OK?"

"well fine but I have to run, I'm meeting Jasper at the Red Lobster"

"Oh well ok, talk to you later."\

**Bella POV**

It was almost graduation… almost time for college, almost time to tell my parent I had a fiancée. Edward had changed so much… from the player. The boyfriend, the fiancée.

"Hi dad.. Is there anyway you can come to Cali for a few months…?"

"of course sweetie, but why for so long?"

"News…"

"Are you… pregnant?!"

"no no no of course not char- dad."

"Fine… ok. I'll be there in a few weeks ok?"

"ok, and thanks…"

It was about midnight once I finally changed into my hello kitty pajamas and finally put my head down on the pillow. It seemed like I didn't fall asleep for hours but in reality it was 5 minutes… I was thinking about life, love, family, everything that makes like worth while… everything that makes people happy. I woke up to the most obnoxious song that could wake some one up.

**I'm not your boyfriend BABY, I ain't your cute little sex toy, I ain't your lion or your tiger, wont be your nasty little boyyy**

**Then a knock on the door I really didn't care, but before I knew it the door was down and someone was at our door… **


	7. Chpt 7 I'm Here now lets go

**A/N: Here is the chapter, sadly I don't own any of the twilight saga**

Bella POV

Who was at the door, it felt like a strong reminder of my past… something I didn't want to remember, a feeling in my stomach, the way my head started to pound. I knew it was my ex- boyfriend/ playmate… I was young, 17 to be exact, he was 19, and he persuaded me, I regretted ever knowing him for one reason. All he wanted was sex, sex, sex, nothing more, nothing less, he wanted my body, and I figured that out early but no, I wanted more. And after awhile it was nothing to me except a boy and a girl on a bed.

But Mike Newton he wanted more. And the next day I was almost killed, he hit me, and kicked me because I refused to have sex with him, that was two years ago, he was only in jail; for 2 years! Because he was so 'innocent' they only thought he was having sex with a minor, but they would never know the whole story.

"Bella! Baby I'm back!" He said and pushed me into a pushed me into a passionate kiss."GET. OFF. ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I said through breaths.

"But why?" He said as he ripped off my clothes, I was sitting naked while he struggled to get his clothes off, but before I knew it, a hyper girl was jumping on my bed, it was all a dream, the music, the door, Mike Newton, it was all a dream…

"Alice, this is NOT the time…"

"Why? You had THE dream again didn't you?"

"well yah but this time, he got me undressed…" I confessed.

"Bella its ok, it was all a dream" She said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"thanks Alice, but I think I'm going back to bed, I'm still tired…"

"Well… ok, but the reason I woke you up is because people could hear you screaming, even us, Rosalie and I, and we were in the lobby…"

"Oh wow.. Tell them I'm sorry but I'm going to bed again now. "

"Bye!! Sweet dreams."

A few hours later Edward walked in and pulled me out of bed,

"Bella, Love, its noon, get up."

"Noon? Already no its not…"

"yes Bella it is."

"wait.. NOON! Charlie will be here any minute!" I said as I ran to my closet and found an 'Alice Approved' outfit. Black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt, with red wedge heels. God all day in heels would be torture.

There was a knock on the door.

"Edward can you get that?"

"Sure Bella."

"Hello Charlie."

"Edward where's Bella? She said she needed to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah.. Shes changing."

"I'm Here" I called. "Sit down dad this may be a long talk."

Charlie POV

"Sit down dad this may be a long talk" She said but continued to talk. "As you know Edward and I have been going out for a while, and you know how much I love him, and well…" she trailed off and looked at her left hand. That's when I noticed it the ring. The beautiful ring. My eyes popped, I closed my eyes and sighed and quietly whispered.

"_I knew this would happen soon."_

"Dad… I'm marrying Edward, I don't care anymore. I'm a legal adult."

"Bella. I- I"

**RING RING RING**

The phone rang and Bella ran to pick it up.

"hello?" Bella said. Her face fell her eyes widened with shock and filled up with tears… "Oh ok, thank you.-- you too. Bye"

"Bella What happened!?"

"Mom died."

"Bella I'm sorry… " Edwards voice rang with sincerity.

"Bella we should go to Phoenix."

"They're calling my cell phone with details tomorrow."

**A/N: My crossover is up! Short chapter yes I know and Twilighterforlife I'm trying to add A LOT more detail but really I'm not a good writer… so here it is I tried my best. Oh and REVIEW whoever reviews will get a virtual cookie (: ALSO I havent been getting fan fiction emails anymore :O so I don't know when to update. But I'll try my best Love Ya!**


	8. Chpt 8 Shopping, and Thinking

**A/N: Here is chapter 8 my fan fiction emails don't get sent to my email anymore. Anyone know how to fix that?**

Edward POVBella was in Phoenix for the rest of the week. She called every day but her voice was never peppy and happy the way it used to be. It was like she lost meaning to her life. Alice went with her because Charlie thought she needed some girl time. But I needed a certain amount of Bella everyday just to live my life the way she lived hers. I had a feeling her and Alice were at Macy's right now buying Bella new pants and a tank top for more money than I paid for my car a month. Alice POV"Bella, Bella! Buy this shirt!!!" I called as I picked up a midnight blue blouse. "Alice, I don't really think I can pull that off. But I will try it on." She said as she grabbed the shirt from the rack and walked into the dressing rooms. "Alice. I'm ready." And she walked out looking more like a girl then I had ever seen her!"Bella I am buying you this shirt and you and Edward are going on a date when we get back. But first you need a new wardrobe." I said and started to drag Bella around the store. Bella POVFive hours later and 12 pairs or shorts Alice was done shopping. I had gotten purple and yellow short shorts, 9 silk tank tops in ALL the colors, She bought me 5 pairs of skinny jeans in yellow, white, purple, red, and teal, a few pairs of pre ripped jeans and a few scarves. Shirt wise she got me a purple and gray plaid sweater with a purple lace tank top and a gray short sleeve shirt, a blue v-neck three quarter sleeve and blue tank tops with darker blue sweaters. She bought me a few dresses, blue floral prints, solid colors, a lot of sundresses. I had red high heels, black pumps, purple flats, and yellow and blue and green heels on top of that. I had no idea how Alice liked shopping and buying all these clothes. Then she spent an hour finding the outfit I would wear home in 3 hours. She picked purple shorts a gray shirt and red heels those are just pure torture. Then she spent an hour doing my make up and hair. My hair was straightened from its usual wave. And my lips were cherry red like my shoes. My eyes were smoky gray and my cheeks perfectly red. My eye- lashes were coated in very black mascara and curled to perfection. Five hours later I was walking up the steps to my apartment complex. I really hoped I didn't wake Edward. He usually slept lightly and there was no way he wouldn't hear my entrance in these shoes. I opened the door and the T.V. was on and Edward was lying on the couch watching the Late Show. "Edward?" I whispered. "Huh What? Oh Bella, your home." "Yep.""Alice." he said as he assessed the clothes. "Oh Yah." I said as I lifted up the 10 bags of clothes from many stores."Hmmm." He said as he stood up. He grabbed the clothes and raced into our room to put them down. "What are you doing?" I asked as he walked closer to me. "This." He said and leaned in to kiss me. "Bella. When are you going to ask Alice to plan that wedding? It's hard for me to even stand being single anymore." "Edward. Soon. Very soon. I just can't decide. But for now, in a few months. Alice is going to want to make it perfect, and I think we both would want it like that. Now I need sleep." "Ok. Well Good night. I love you.""I love you too." Oh god this just isn't working for me. I don't think I'm ready for the wedding. Maybe I should I break up with him, and call off the wedding, and do what my heart feels. Emmett POV"Jasper, just because you had a few too many drinks does NOT give you permission to use a spoon as a sword and pretend to duel.""Well Mr. No Fun, I'll just have to find someone else who likes to befun." "Stop talking your breath smells like a winery. Oh and your slurring yourwords. I wonder what Esme will think of you tonight.""Why is Esme coming?" Asked Rose. "To talk to Alice about Edward and Bella's wedding. They're putting ittogether.""Oh great. Another Cullen. Why did he have to pick HER? Sure she'sbeautiful but, I mean he could have picked someone we all knew. And what happened to his player persona? Did he lose it in her eyes? Stupidest excuse ever.""Rose. Just cause you don't like her. Doesn't give you an excuse to notbe happy for him." I said. "Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't." I heard rose mumble. "Fine then." Jasper said. Rosalie POVI stormed out of the room how could Edward be so selfish and not care if his family liked his fiancé? I was going to talk to him tomorrow. But for now I needed my beauty rest so I didn't look like I was imagining doing it all night about my brother. Edward POVHow many girls have I dated in the past year? At least 15, EW and some of them were just, ugly, selfish. But Bella, no Bella was different. She's sweet, nice, beautiful, both from the inside and outside. Far from those annoying fakes. But really I wouldn't be sure if she felt the same unless she really married me. Maybe I should call off the wedding?

**A/N: Theres the Chapter!! I'd Like to thank my new Beta twilighterforlife for editing the chapter (:**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Ok I just looked at the new posted chapter I didn't even notice that it was horribly messed up! I'm so sorry! I cant believe that I didn't check that. Sorry, it wasn't my Betas fault it was all mine. I will be reposting the chapter ASAP Sorry again ):**


	10. Chpt 8 AGAIN!

A/N: Here is chapter 8 my fan fiction emails don't get sent to my email anymore. Anyone know how to fix that?

**Edward POV**

**Bella was in Phoenix for the rest of the week. She called every day but her voice was never peppy and happy the way it used to be. It was like she lost meaning to her life. Alice went with her because Charlie thought she needed some girl time. But I needed a certain amount of Bella everyday just to live my life the way she lived hers. I had a feeling her and Alice were at Macy's right now buying Bella new pants and a tank top for more money than I paid for my car a month. Alice POV"Bella, Bella! Buy this shirt!!!" I called as I picked up a midnight blue blouse. **

**"Alice, I don't really think I can pull that off. But I will try it on." She said as she grabbed the shirt from the rack and walked into the dressing rooms.**

** "Alice. I'm ready." And she walked out looking more like a girl then I had ever seen her!**

**"Bella I am buying you this shirt and you and Edward are going on a date when we get back. But first you need a new wardrobe." **

**I said and started to drag Bella around the store. **

**Bella POV**

**Five hours later and 12 pairs or shorts Alice was done shopping. I had gotten purple and yellow short shorts, 9 silk tank tops in ALL the colors, **

**She bought me 5 pairs of skinny jeans in yellow, white, purple, red, and teal, a few pairs of pre ripped jeans and a few scarves. Shirt wise she got me a purple and gray plaid sweater with a purple lace tank top and a gray short sleeve shirt, a blue v-neck three quarter sleeve and blue tank tops with darker blue sweaters. **

**She bought me a few dresses, blue floral prints, solid colors, a lot of sundresses. I had red high heels, black pumps, purple flats, and yellow and blue and green heels on top of that. I had no idea how Alice liked shopping and buying all these clothes. Then she spent an hour finding the outfit I would wear home in 3 hours. She picked purple shorts a gray shirt and red heels those are just pure torture. **

**Then she spent an hour doing my make up and hair. My hair was straightened from its usual wave. And my lips were cherry red like my shoes. My eyes were smoky gray and my cheeks perfectly red. My eye- lashes were coated in very black mascara and curled to perfection. **

**Five hours later I was walking up the steps to my apartment complex. I really hoped I didn't wake Edward. He usually slept lightly and there was no way he wouldn't hear my entrance in these shoes. I opened the door and the T.V. was on and Edward was lying on the couch watching the Late Show. **

**"Edward?" I whispered. **

**"Huh What? Oh Bella, your home." **

**"Yep."**

**"Alice." he said as he assessed the clothes.**

** "Oh Yah." I said as I lifted up the 10 bags of clothes from many stores.**

**"Hmmm." He said as he stood up. He grabbed the clothes and raced into our room to put them down.**

** "What are you doing?" I asked as he walked closer to me. **

**"This." He said and leaned in to kiss me. **

**"Bella. When are you going to ask Alice to plan that wedding? It's hard for me to even stand being single anymore."**

** "Edward. Soon. Very soon. I just can't decide. But for now, in a few months. Alice is going to want to make it perfect, and I think we both would want it like that. Now I need sleep."**

** "Ok. Well Good night. I love you."**

**"I love you too." Oh god this just isn't working for me. I don't think I'm ready for the wedding. Maybe I should I break up with him, and call off the wedding, and do what my heart feels.**

** Emmett POV**

**"Jasper, just because you had a few too many drinks does NOT give you permission to use a spoon as a sword and pretend to duel."**

**"Well Mr. No Fun, I'll just have to find someone else who likes to befun." **

**"Stop talking your breath smells like a winery. Oh and your slurring your words. I wonder what Esme will think of you tonight."**

**"Why is Esme coming?" Asked Rose.**

** "To talk to Alice about Edward and Bella's wedding. They're putting it together."**

**"Oh great. Another Cullen. Why did he have to pick HER? Sure she'sbeautiful but, I mean he could have picked someone we all knew. And what happened to his player persona? Did he lose it in her eyes? Stupidest excuse ever."**

**"Rose. Just cause you don't like her. Doesn't give you an excuse to not be happy for him." I said.**

** "Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't." I heard rose mumble.**

** "Fine then." Jasper said. **

**Rosalie PO **

** I stormed out of the room how could Edward be so selfish and not care if his family liked his fiancé? I was going to talk to him tomorrow. But for now I needed my beauty rest so I didn't look like I was imagining doing it all night about my brother. **

**Edward POV **

**How many girls have I dated in the past year? At least 15, EW and some of them were just, ugly, selfish. But Bella, no Bella was different. She's sweet, nice, beautiful, both from the inside and outside. Far from those annoying fakes. But really I wouldn't be sure if she felt the same unless she really married me. Maybe I should call off the wedding?**

**A/N: Theres the Chapter!! I'd Like to thank my new Beta twilighterforlife for editing the chapter (:**


	11. Chapter 9 Will You Be Enough?

_Bella POV_

_I laid in my bed thinking about Edward. I had fallen out of love. Not completely there was a way to gain it back. And that was separation. I slowly feel asleep thinking of the ways to take Edward away without taking him completely. No wedding no Edward no Us. I woke up to the voice I always did. " Bella Love, good morning."_

"_Yup." _

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Are you sure….?"_

"_No. Edward we need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Us. The wedding.""Ok. Go ahead."_

"_I have to make this as easy as I can. I don't love you as much anymore. I don't want to marry you and I'd like to break up. Can you move out of hear before noon. I cant be with you anymore." After he left I slipped out of my pajamas and into white skinny jeans, a blue tank top and blue shoes. For accessories I put on blue chunky necklace, blue earrings and a big blue purse. I walked over to the table and set my purse down. I waited until my phone rang five times before I put down my old and very worn copy of __Wuthering Heights. _

"Hello." I answered in a semi nervous semi angry voice. Just incase it was Edward I wanted to him to know I was mad that he was calling.

"Bella! I can't even believe what you did! I thought it was you and Edward forever until death do you part!?" a very furious Pixie said from the other line.

"Alice. Edward and I weren't even married. And besides I still love him. Just not as much. I mean. I just need a break from the clingy-ness. Even though its not so much like stalking. I miss him. But I really need a break from guys. Marriage was something I've wanted but its too fast for us right now.""Bella. Get to my dorm now this conversation needs 3 witnesses and the VERY soon to be happy couple."

"Three…? What? ALICE!" I screamed befores she hung up the phone. I started mumbling unintelligible things to myself as I went around my room grabbing my Ray- Ban sunglasses in blue, and my big blue purse with my new En-V 3 phone.

"Ok Alice. I'm here what the hell do you mean by three ---" I stopped short when I saw Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting in Alice's dining room table chairs with two empty chairs waiting to be filled my me and my Ex. I excepted.

"Are you guys really trying to torture me. Jerkward will probably break down crying at my lovely new shoes."

"Bella. When did you become the Queen Bitch? I thought that was Rosalie's job?" Emmett asked.

"IS NOT!" Rosalie said and smacked his chest.

"I'm Not being a Bitch!" I exclaimed.

"Sure." they all said.

Just than a godly looking Edward walked in the room with puffy red eyes. That's when it hit me. Love. I was still in love. I needed him. I craved his scent, his arms around me. I needed him like he needed me. I ran and jumped on him and kissed him fiercely. And whispered in his ear "Edward, I'm sorry I still love you. Can you _ever forgive me?"_

"_Bella! I still love you too. I'm sorry I just left, and of course I forgive you. I need you like a human needs air. A fish needs water!" Wow that was corny, and I kept kissing him._

"_Wow. Talk about lip action!" Emmett said and emphasized the word 'action'. Everyone laughed and just sighed at how easy it was for me to fall in love with Edward again. _

"_Bella I love you will you remarry me?" He asked. I was speechless._


	12. AN

**A/N: I know I have more people who have favorited my story but haven't reviewed! If you guys don't review the story is DISCONTINUED. I may send the new chapters to the reviews but until then. Review for more chapters. I expect ATLEAST 5 reviews per chapter, before I even think about posting a new chapters**


	13. Chapter 10 A Surprise Visitor

PREVIOUSLY:  
"Bella I love you will you remarry me?" he asked, I was speechless.

BPOV

"Edward… no. Yes I still love you, very much, but marriage is too much to ask right now for me. I know Charlie thinks that's what's happening but, I can't I need a while. Sorry."

"Ok. I understand, I guess. Would you like to come to dinner with me on Friday?"

"No. Like I said I still need a break from you. But like I said before I still love you, and always will, but I think we should take a break, everything is just going… too fast."

"Ok. Then I guess were breaking up for now. I'll miss you Bella, and remember I'll love you, and when you feel things are right again, I'll always be waiting, until then Good bye." He said and with that he was out the door.

"Ok, Bye!" I said and ran out the door in need of shoes.

OoO

After I had shopped till my hands literally dropped off, I changed into the clothes I was wearing to my date with Jacob Black.

I decided to wear a blue v-neck sweater, with black skinny jeans and black shoes. I straightened my hair from its wave, and pulled my side bangs back with two bobby pins. I put on volumizing mascara, and a smoky eye shadow. I made my lips stand out by putting on a bright red lipstick, about cherry red.  
I grabbed my big red purse plopped my new EnV-3 in there and started to the living room to wait. But before I sat down Jacob was at the door.

I went to answer the door but instead the one and only Emmett greeted me. Oh god. This isn't going to be good.  
"Hi Emmett!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Bella. You know what your doing to Edward by going out with that jerk  
Jacob Black?"

"No. But I don't care Em--- Hey Jake!"

I said and moved pasted Emmett into the outside. It was about 6:30 and he was just on time. As we were walking to the park, we talked about everything and anything. Why we went to the park for our date? I didn't know but it was fun and romantic.

He even asked me to be his girlfriend, which I happily agreed to. I knew

Edward would be jealous and that's what I wanted I wanted to gain more and more love. Love that was more.  
When Jake dropped me off at my apartment I kissed him goodnight. He left and I flipped on the lights. Sitting on the couch was a blond haired blue-eyed boy with a very familiar face…

Edward POV

Bella and Jacob Black, that dog was just an annoying over grown baby. He acted older but in reality he was about 17. I couldn't stand him and her. It was disgusting, nasty, lovey dovey. They were even worse than Bella and I.

I couldn't deny that I was jealous of him. Of course I was. I missed her like crazy. And I loved her like Romeo loved Juliet. She was my lover and soul mate. She knew that too, but would deny me more and more. Bella Swan was done denying Edward Cullen. I was going to earn her back.

I walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Edward?" She asked confused.

"Yes. Bella stop denying how much you love me."

"LEAVE NOW!" Bella yelled while pushing me out the door.

Bella POV

There was another knock on the door. If it's Edward again I would findJakes BB gun and use it to my advantage.

"What do you ---" I paused when I saw the baby blue eyes and blonde hair.  
I couldn't move. I was stuck as I was. The guy at the door was…

A/N: Hey guys this will be the last chapter for about a week, I am going on a small one week vacation with my best friend and her family. There will be a new chapter by atleast July 13. Two days after I'm back. Review!!!


	14. Chapter 11 THE END

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry its been so long since I've updated… but heres the chapter.**

Previously

_Bella POV_

_There was another knock on the door. If it were Edward again I would find Jakes BB gun and use it to my advantage._

_"What do you-" I paused when I saw the baby blue eyes and blonde hair.I couldn't move. I was stuck as I was. The guy at the door was…_

There he was…. Mike Newton standing at the door either waiting to kill me or rape me. Either way, I don't know which sounded more pleasant. But I'm sure whatever he was here for would only make him feel good inside.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Look at you all grown up. I've had plenty of time to think about what to do to you. All of them very pleasurable."

That's when Edward burst in the door and put his arm around my waist.

"She's mine!" He yelled.

That's when I knew I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Edward Anthony Masen

Mike shot me a look of pure jealousy, lust, and disappointment.

I knew Mike Newton and he doesn't just leave without a warning or coming back so when he left, and walked out the door his head hung in shame I was more shocked than when my grandma had a child at age 50.

"Edwardistillloveyouandi'msorryididntrealisethisuntilnowandwillyoutakemeback"I said in a rush

"What?" He asked in confusion

"Ok, one more time. Edward I still love and I'm sorry I didn't realize this until now and will you take me back?"

"Yes. I will."

Three weeks Later ~ Graduation.

"Edward Cullen." Called the principle to give Edward his diploma.

After about 10 other kids my name was called and I walked up the to the podium to get my own diploma. It was sad that the school had decided we shouldn't throw our hats up at the end.

I walked over to the teacher who was supposed to escort me, Mr. Malina. He was the nicest. After the graduation I snuck away from the family to go to the stage. I was to perform my solo and my duet. My duet with Edward would be tough but I could handle it.

Ever since I started dancing I've never forgotten why I had done it in the first place.I loved it.

When they said my name and 10 minutes till solo I freaked. My Pointe shoes were upstairs so I ran upstairs in my red sequined, short and flowy dress and grabbed my Pointe shoes from my locker.

I got back just in time. My song Hurt by Christina Aguilera started playing I rushed onto stage and got into my first the dance was over, I got ready for my duet with Edward. I was to wear black dance shorts, a pink flowy tank top and my Pointe shoes. The next song was Your the reason i come homeby Ron Pope ended beautifully, we even got first prize for showcase and Edward and I were offered many scholarships to many dance schools.

"Edward… I love you..."

**A/N: I THINK this story is done… but theres going to be a sequel. But my birthday is on Tuesday the 21st**** soooo from all of you I want a review (:**


End file.
